Goodbye Letters
by thesuperiorshipper
Summary: Lydia leaves three letters to say goodbye. Stydia with a hint of Scira. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- First Teen Wolf Stydia fic. I love this couple. Please review or PM with any comments or suggestions on this story or future stories!**

Stiles drove as fast as he could to Lydia's house. He had a bad feeling in his gut all day, but he couldn't tell what it was about. Until Scott called. He wish he knew it had something to do with Lydia earlier, he would've called her, ran straight to her house, something, anything.

Once he got to her house he saw Kira and Scott on the doorstep ringing the doorbell nonstop. Stiles sprinted up the porch stairs searching for the key the Martin's hide underneath the flower pot. He grabbed the key and unlocked the door. They ran up the stairs as Stiles yelled Lydia's name. They all came to a stop as they reached the doorway to her bedroom. Once they opened the door the first thing Stiles noticed was the stack of letters laid on top of her perfectly-made bed.

Scott started searching the room while Kira and Stiles slowly walked towards the letters. Kira picked them up and looked at who they were for. There were three; one for herself, one for Scott and the last one for Stiles. She handed Scott and Stiles their respective letters. All of them just stared at the sealed envelopes, debating whether to open them or not.

"Oh god, Scott I don't like this. I don't like this at all." Stiles rambled.

"It could mean anything. Maybe they're just letters telling us that she's going on vacation to visit Allison in Paris **(I refuse to acknowledge that Allison is dead, so in my universe she's in Paris with her father and Isaac.)**."

Kira inwardly cringed at the mention of Allison. Although Scott and her are dating now, there was time when she didn't know what they were. Allison told Scott she was leaving with Isaac and Scott was heartbroken and didn't talk to her for weeks. She had no idea where they stood. Then after they all came back from Mexico, Scott became more protective of her and they finally talked about it. She liked Allison and all but she doesn't know if Scott's really over her or not. Kira is pulled out of her trance with Stiles freaking out at Scott.

"She could've just called us Scott! At least that's better than a letter! What if she senses something's wrong and I couldn't tell! So much for an emotional tether then!"

"Stiles, you just need to calm down. Reading the letters will give us the answers, right?" Kira asked.

Scott smiled at his girlfriend for being so smart, "She's right Stiles. Why don't we just read them and everything will make sense."

"Okay, fine I guess you're right." Stiles sat down in Lydia's desk chair, Scott sat on the edge of the bed with Kira next to him.

Kira sighed as she opened her letter. Her and Lydia haven't been close for too long so she was surprised that she had one.

_Kira,_

_I know we've only been close for a few months, but you've become my best friend and I love you so much. Thanks for being the friend that I needed to get through all this crap about figuring out how to deal with being a banshee. I probably wouldn't have been so strong without you. Now I have to say goodbye. Please always remember that I love you and that Scott loves you too. Don't ever doubt that. Keep him safe and keep the pack in order for me will you? Be the ass-kicking Kitsune I've come to love. And keep an eye on Stiles because we all know he's going to need it. What happened to me or what will happen to me is explained in Scott's letter because I couldn't let this one be ruined by sad news. I love you Kira Yukimura._

_Kisses,_

_Lydia_

Kira was pretty much bawling and looked over to Scott who hadn't opened his yet. He was watching her read her letter. He looked at her with sorry eyes and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug while kissing her forehead.

"Shhh, it'll be okay."

"Just read your's please. She wrote in mine that your's has the answers to what's happening."

Scott let out a deep breath. "Okay, I guess let's get this over with." Kira saw the tears start to form in his eyes and she clutched onto his arm as he opened his letter.

_Scott,_

_Even though we've been through so much crap, I'm actually glad it all happened. I would've never met you if you didn't fall in love with Allison. I know she's gone now with Isaac and I know this is harsh but let her go completely because Kira is an amazing girl and you two are meant to be together. Okay so now here's what's up, I found out late last night that I'm the next one on the dead pool. There's nothing you can do to stop it and if you try you could end up dead or hurt. I don't want that it's easier this way, so I wrote these letters and left to a place that has become my new home. I don't want to be found Scott, if our friendship means anything then you'll leave me to die. Take care Scott, I love you._

_Lydia_

Scott let out a breathe. "Wow, this sucks."

"I can't believe this." Kira has her head in her hands. "Stiles, what does yours say?"

Scott and Kira look towards Stiles, he's staring blankly at the wall. "I can't do it. I can tell by both of your reactions that it's a goodbye. She probably told me to stop being such a spaz about everything and that's it."

"Stiles, you need to find out what it says. It could change everything, you never know."

Stiles hesitates, but slowly opens up his letter. He doesn't know what to expect. She's always acted like he was annoying, but recently they've been the detectives of the pack, Sherlock and Watson. He's loved her since third grade, he didn't want this to change anything.

_Stiles,_

_You're probably expecting me to say that you're one of the most spastic and most annoying people I know which is true, but Stiles there's something that I haven't told you before and it'll probably be really hard to hear. Ever since that kiss we had in the locker room, I felt something. I tried to mask it with Aiden and it didn't work and then Malia came along and I'm not blaming her for not telling you this. She made you happy and I loved seeing you happy Stiles. So I didn't say a word until now. I love you Stiles Stilinski. Not in that good friendship way, but the way that you have loved me ever since 3rd grade. I'm extremely sorry I didn't say something sooner. I wish I could've had the guts to tell you in person instead of some crappy goodbye letter. I'm so sorry that I told you I love you and goodbye in the same letter. I'm sorry for not kissing you one last time. I told Scott that I don't want to be found, please honor that. Please be happy Stiles and don't blame yourself for anything. Please don't come looking for me, I don't want you to see me in that way. Keep the tree picture in memory of me. I love you, don't ever forget that. _

_Love Always and Forever,_

_Lydia_

Stiles looked up from his letter with a tear-stained face. "We need to find her."

**AN- This probably be a two-shot. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- So I know its been awhile since I wrote the first part of this two-shot and I'm sorry but I didn't really have any inspiration until I watched the fifth episode of the season "I. E. D." and watched the midseason trailer and I'M SO EXCITED FOR THE REST OF THE SEASON! Well I may not like the total outcome of this story but oh well. Please read and review! I'm open to other one-shot topic suggestions!**

Scott sighed, "Dude she doesn't want to be found and I.."

Stiles stood up as he cut him off, "I don't care what you think or what she says Scott. We need to find her. I need to find her. She finally told me she loves me in a letter! A freaking letter! And she just wants me to let her die when we could at least try to find her! Screw her wishes. Her life is on the line, we could finally be happy. What does she expect? Does she just want me to live the rest of my life regretting the fact that I didn't at least try to find her and tell her I love her back!" Stiles starts to pace and mutters to himself, "Where could she be?"

"It's not a good idea, Stiles. She doesn't want us to get hurt finding her." Scott said trying to be the voice of reason.

Stiles stopped pacing and looked straight at Scott and was practically yelling at him, "I don't care Scott! I'm going to find her, it being dangerous or not! So you either come with me to find her or stay here and be a coward. I mean you're a freaking Alpha Scott! You survived that one assassin, whatever her name was, Violet I think. I know if Lydia does die, you'll regret not at least looking for her, Scott. Actually both of you."

Kira broke her silence, "Scott, I think Stiles' is right. I mean I want to obey Lydia's wishes, but I can't just let her die knowing that I didn't at least try to save her. And together I think we can get to her in time we just need to start looking sooner rather than later." Kira stands up from the bed and makes her way to Stiles. "So we're going to get in his jeep and go find her so are you coming with us or not?"

Scott sighed once more and stood up, "I'm not agreeing with this, but I can't just let you both go alone. So let's go get in the jeep and start searching."

All three friends rushed down the stairs and got in Stiles' jeep leaving Scott's motorcycle behind. Stiles pulled out of the driveway and started driving with Scott in the passenger seat and Kira in the back.

They were driving for a few miles before Scott realized that Stiles was on a mission to get to a certain place, "Stiles, where are we going?"

"We're going to that spot in the middle of the woods where her and Allison hung out all time. You said that she wrote that this place felt like home to her so I don't know I just thought."

"Dude that's really smart actually. I wouldn't have thought of that as a place she would be. I was going to say we should just go to like her grandmother's cabin or something."

"Nah, she hates that place and plus her family needs the money so I don't think she would go there. Like if she did die, nobody would want to buy a place that a body was just recently found there."

"Yeah I guess that makes a lot of sense, and I understand the whole Allison thing but why does it feel like home to her?"

Stiles started to smile a bit, "She actually brought me there the other day after we were tired of doing that project for economics, so we went to get frozen yogurt and she told me she wanted to take me somewhere that she's only showed Allison. She brought me to this big rock in the clearing in the middle of the woods. She looked so at peace like nothing bad could happen. I've never seen her so happy dude."

Kira speaks up from the back, "It's because you were with her. I can tell she's calmer around you. I see it in her eyes that she feels safe whenever you're in the room. And plus she told me once that she thought she was falling in love with someone but lost her chance to let them know how she felt."

Stiles sighed and replied, "I just wish she would've told me how she felt before the whole Malia thing. I could tell she was hurting, but I just assumed that she was sad that Allison left. I was so stupid. How could I not see it."

Kira explained, "It's all over now, Malia left, she admitted her feelings to you…"

Stiles interrupted her, "Yeah she admitted her feelings but in a letter telling me goodbye. It doesn't matter now anyway we just need to find her."

They arrived to the clearing in the middle of the woods after a few minutes of silence. Stiles could see the faint outlines of three people. They carefully closed the distance between themselves and the three figures. They crept up behind the two figures, they were assassins hired by the Benefactor.

Scott questioned, "Garrett? Violet?"

The two assassins turned around and Garrett spoke, "Well if it isn't the Alpha. We expected you to come but the little red-head over here insisted you wouldn't be joining us on this fine evening."

Stiles looked at Lydia's tear-stained face. He wanted to run towards her but he knew he would just get one of them killed as he saw that Garrett had his lacrosse blade in his hand. Stiles and Lydia were only human. If they were impaled they would definitely die instantly. So he waited until the showdown between Scott and the assassins was over.

"Well you failed to kill me last time so are we going to try this again?" Scott said smugly.

Violet answered, "You just got lucky last time plus we're here to kill Lydia not you. So Garrett why don't you do the honors."

Stiles interrupted as he has all night, "Wait, please. I mean you can go ahead if you want but is it really worth killing her if you just get killed right after. Then there would be no money. I mean you're just freshmen I'm pretty sure an alpha and a kitsune could take you." He stared at Lydia the whole time, he could tell she was trying to keep it together now. It took every fiber in him not to run over and hug her.

Violet inched towards Garrett, "He's right. We're not going to survive this if we kill her now. Why did we wait Garrett? Now we have no way to get out of this situation!"

Suddenly they all heard two arrows being shot from the distance and Scott looked up on the hill to see Allison's dad standing there. He looked back to the scene and saw Violet and Garrett on the ground holding the arrows that hit them both in the shoulders. They would survive and know yet again not to mess with the McCall pack. When Scott looked back up at the hill, Argent was gone.

Stiles ran over to Lydia once he saw Violet and Garrett hit the ground. Lydia couldn't believe what just happened and was knocked out of her trance when Stiles muscular arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. She whispered, "Stiles."

"Shhh, it's okay I've got you now. You're safe."

After a few moments she said, "Stiles, I just want to go home."

"Okay. Let's bring you home then." He didn't want to pressure her. He could tell she was traumatized. He would talk to her when she was ready.

"Hey Kira, Scott. Let's get out of here. Lydia just wants to go home."

Scott was flabberghasted as to what just happened and replied, "Yeah let's head out."

They reached Lydia's about 10 minutes later. Scott and Kira left right away on his motorcycle leaving Stiles and Lydia alone. She invited him inside and they walked up the stairs to her room. They were both silent the whole time until Lydia grabbed some clothes and went to change on her bathroom and told him to wait for her. He sat on her bed and realized he left his letter there. He picked it up and read it again.

He didn't realize Lydia walked into the room until she said, "What's that?"

He looked up and she was wearing sweats and a baggy t-shirt and no make-up. She looked beautiful with her hair down as well, "Uhhh it's just I mean it's the letter you left."

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that." Stiles looked at her hurt. "I mean I'm not sorry what you think I'm sorry about. Stiles, I meant what I said."

Stiles smiled as she sat down next to him on the bed. He grabbed her hand, "I love you too you know."

Lydia smiled for the first time that night. "I know. I just thought I would never be able to hear you say it. I'm sorry for not telling you in person. I know I should've told you sooner it's just that…"

"No shhh, it's okay. You're safe now."

She smiled up at him. "I know. Because you're here." She gave him a chaste kiss and he reciprocated. "Could you stay the night here, I don't want to be alone."

Stiles saw the vulnerability in her eyes, "Of course." He kissed her again. It was passionate, but gentle enough to let her know that he won't pressure her.

After they got settled into the bed. Lydia looked into Stiles' whisky eyes, "I love you Stiles. I feel safe with you and I want you to know that I'm ready to be with you. I know you've been waiting since third grade so.." She chuckled a bit, "if you don't want to I totally understand."

Stiles looked into her green eyes so she knew he meant it, "Lydia, I've been ready this whole time I was just waiting for you to realize how great of a guy I am." She laughed. "I love when you laugh. It hasn't happened a lot lately."

"Yeah. It feels good to laugh and smile." She sighed, "So are you ready to go to sleep?"

"Sure as long as you're okay."

"I am as long as I'm in your arms." She smiled and he turned her lamp off. She settled into his chest as he laid back down and his arm was wrapped around her waist. They fit perfectly together. "I love you."

"I love you too Lydia."

**AN- And that's it! Thanks!**


End file.
